Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland - Short Story Collection
by Godzilla Boy
Summary: Every story has a hidden chapter that not many are aware of. Whether it's reliving an undocumented clash among Titans or just trying to adapt to their new lives in a new world, the adventurers of the Godzilla and Earth Defenders are more than just the main story has to offer. These are but a few such tales that Godzilla and the Mages of Fairy Tail have to offer. *One-Shot Stories*


**I do NOT own Godzilla or King Kong! Both characters belong to their respective creators and studios!**

**Hey all you beloved Godzilla fans! How are you all doing?! With the release of **_**Godzilla: King of the Monsters **_**a few months back****, how it sets up **_**Godzilla vs. Kong**_** and how one of my most recent chapters of **_**Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland**_** gives King Kong a small name drop, I decided to do a short one-shot story about the first meeting between the King of the Monsters and the King of Skull Island in this universe. Just to clarify to all you loyal readers out there, this stories version of King Kong is based off the one from 2017's **_**Kong: Skull Island**_**, as I feel that this version of Kong would fit in more with the Godzilla universe that my story is based in. Now, this will be the first of many short one-shots that I plan on doing for ****_Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland_****, but if you guys have any ideas for a one-shot set in this story that you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to leave a comment or PM about it. I'm always more than happy to listen to your ideas.**

**Now then, without keeping you all waiting, lets jump right in!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - God vs. King**

**Terran Realm; December 17, 1980:**

Deep beneath the calm, cold depths of the Pacific, a Leviathan stirred.

Deep brown eyes with hints of yellow looked across the dark, empty landscape with caution. It had been a few years since the major battle royal he had been involved in at Ghana and yet he was still on guard of when the next enemy would appear. But it mattered not to him, he always welcomed a challenge regardless.

He soon fully awoke and began his prowl.

There was never any time for him to rest for very long. The destructive annoyance that was the humans were always following his every move desperate to hunt him down and destroy him. How ironic, he thought, that the very beings that destroyed his home and made him who he was today, would be so desperate to kill him. After he had gotten back at them by destroying one of their cities, he had believed they were even now.

However, he had underestimated how the surviving humans would respond to his attack. Ever since he had managed to escape that hellish place that he had been sent to after his death by that infernal device, he was constantly pursued by them everywhere he went. He never cared for their hostile obsession with him. At this point, all he wanted was quiet.

He swam through the depths in no hurry whatsoever. He wasn't hungry, only smelling, seeing - listening. The depths were not silent. They never were.

The deepest sound was time; the steady, slow grind of the earth, the slipping of stone under stone. He heard all this not with his ears, but through his bones. It was at its loudest in the hot places where he slept and rested, but it was everywhere, the background against which all other sounds exist. Sometimes it grew sharper when the earth cracked, and the heat came out, bearing sustenance.

Quicker were the songs of the tides, which were nowhere the same. By this point, he knew each contour of the continents by the sound of their tides, moving in and out like breath. Even in deep ocean, no two trenches seamounts ever sounded the same as the surfaces swelled and sank above them. Smaller and swifter still, the clicks, the low and high calls of the great swimmers, the high-pitched pipping of the smaller ones, the grunts whistles, chirps of life.

The sea was never silent, and today was no different.

He heard a cluster of familiar sounds from above, one that seemed to quickly silence the other sea-dwellers above and send them into a quick retreat. He knew only of one thing that could make those sounds.

Humans.

No doubt they were pursuing him, using their steel vessels to navigate the vast open ocean and seek him out, once again hoping to bring an end to his existence. Unfortunately for them, he was not planning on dying again anytime soon. For him, once was more than enough.

With a powerful swing of his long tail, he surged through the depths at even greater speeds, hoping to avoid the destructive annoyance hunting him and find a safe place to hide. With the power he had at his command, he could defeat them easily. But he wasn't in the mood today. He just wanted to be left at peace, though he knew that the humans would not allow him that pleasure.

Then, another sound came from above, one that was much louder and more violent than the others he had heard today. And the sea around him seemed to respond to the new sound. He could feel the temperature rise and the currents change dramatically, the telltale signs that there was a large storm above. However, he could also sense something up ahead beyond the stormy skies and raging tides.

Land. But not just that, land that he had not known of until now.

Having been everywhere else on this earth, this was the first time he had sensed this unfamiliar landmass nearby. It peaked his curiosity. Would this be a place where he could finally find safety and salvation? To escape the ever-watching eyes of destructive humans and be at peace?

There was only one way to find out. He proceeded forward, hearing the thunderous roars of the storm above and the human ships start to lag behind. The further he went, the more distant the sounds of the ships became and the sounds of the storm gradually rose and fell.

Soon, Godzilla would finally find his safe haven.

* * *

**Meanwhile****:**

Very few outsiders ever set foot on the island and lived to tell the tale, whether it was due to the surrounding storm system or the islands native inhabitants. However, those that were fortunate enough to survive would forever remember the hidden island for as long as they lived.

For this was no ordinary island. It was an island of _monsters._

Skull Island was a place unlike any other on Earth and earned its namesake. Cut off from the outside world and hidden by a continuous never-ending storm, it was a large skull-shaped island home to many majestic and terrifying creatures, as well as its native human inhabitants: the Iwi Tribe.

It had been seven years since the island had received visitors from the outside when a scientific group called MONARCH along with the Sky Devils helicopter squadron came to conduct a mapping expedition of the island. Many lost their lives during the expedition, with only a small number of survivors able to escape and return home. Only a few currently knew of the islands existence, but has been kept confidential to many out of concern that it could possibly be exploited by those who may attempt to reap the island of its natural resources.

However, if they ever hoped of attempting that, would need to take it up with islands protector first.

As a small herd of large Sker Buffalo grazed in the plains of the island, a noise from the neighboring woods caught their attention. Looking up, they noticed another member of their herd running full tilt out of the trees and across the grasslands, calling out to them in panic. Not long after, five other creatures burst out from the woods in hot pursuit of the horned mammal.

Multiple muscular reptilian creatures on two long clawed forelimbs with long serpentine tails charged out into the plains like a pack of lions hunting wildebeest. With dark grey and brown bodies and faces like bone, they cried out in hunger and blood lust as they began to give chase, their hyperactive metabolisms begging for more sustenance. The Sker Buffalo bellowed and panicked before desperately fleeing away from the area as fast as their legs could carry them, fearing for their lives from the beasts.

The natives of Skull Island never dared to speak the true names of the frightening creatures, for it was considered a terrible omen to do so. However, one man, an American WWII soldier who had survived on the island with the Iwi for 29 years before his rescue, decided to give them a name he found rather fitting for them.

Skullcrawlers.

They were considered the deadliest predators on Skull Island, lurking and dwelling in the underground vents that connected the island. No one knew where they came from or what exactly they were, only that they had been here for millions of years, long before the first Iwi had arrived. Since then, they had done nothing but terrorized the native creatures and inhabitants of the peaceful island, devouring any living creature that they encountered.

They truly were the devils of the island, the most evil of creatures.

The Skullcrawlers chased the Sker Buffalo across the vast grassland in hot pursuit of their prey. One of the members, an elderly male, was struggling to keep up with the rest of its herd and falling behind them. The crawlers noticed this, with one alerting the rest of the pack to the ailing bull. They all quickly diverted their attention from the herd to the lone male lagging behind, now forming a U formation around it like a pack of wolves would do when pursuing elk.

One crawler came close to the bulls left flank and bit at it's rear leg, its serrated teeth tearing into the flesh like a steak knife. The Sker Buffalo bellowed in excruciating pain as it lost its footing and fell onto its side, with the Skullcrawlers now forming a circle around it to cut off any chance of escape. The buffalo struggled to get back to its feet, grunting and huffing in pain as it collapsed onto its stomach. The voracious hunters stalked towards it with hunger in their yellow eyes, their long, prehensile tongues flicking in their air.

The largest of the pack, who stood around 20 meters or so in height, approached the Sker Buffalo, eyeing it with a predatory gaze. It them raised one of its clawed hands and placed it on the horned beasts side, pinning it to the ground. It slowly opened its jaws and exposed its rows of teeth as it prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

The Sker Buffalo looked almost ready to submit itself to its demise as the crawler brought his head back to lung forward onto its prey.

_**"HRAAAAAAAH-AH!"**_

The Skullcrawlers instinctively paused and looked around, almost in a panic. They snarled and hissed as they began to take defensive postures. Whoever or whatever that call belonged to, it made them feel tense. It made them feel aggravated.

Then, a massive shape seemed to leap out from behind one of the nearby cliffs and came to crash landing onto the plains. The crawlers turned and cried out in hunger and aggression as the being slowly rose, casting a large shadow over them.

The creature was humanoid in shape, but resembled a massive ape-like creature with orange-brown fur covering his arms and legs as well parts of his head and chest region, with his face and pectoral region having exposed light brown skin. Its arms were quite long and it had three distinct scars that ran diagonally from its left pectoral to the right side of its torso. A small area of his right arm appeared to be missing some fur, replaced with a faded scar on the light brown skin beneath. It glared down at the Skullcrawlers with reddish-brown eyes that almost looked like they were on fire, burning with a deep, intense hatred that sent waves of shivers down the spines of the deep dwellers.

Another legendary figure among Skull Island, he went by many names to those that knew of his existence. King of Skull Island. King of the Primates. The Mountain-Who-Thunders-Death. However, to the Iwi and the survivors of the 1973 MONARCH expedition, he went by a more recognizable title.

Kong, the God of Skull Island.

And he truly lived up to that title. If the Skullcrawlers were considered the devils by the Iwi, than Kong was God to them.

He had grown quite a lot since the MONARCH scientists and the American Vietnam soldiers last came to his home, having gone from 31 meters to a towering 70 meters in the last seven years, he would have towered over his younger self.

Beating his massive fists against his chest, Kong released a mighty bellow, warning the Skullcrawlers that he meant serious business. Despite the crawlers ranging from 12 to 15 meters in height, with the pack leader coming in at 20 meters, it still felt like they were being challenged by a walking mountain. However, after Ramarak had been mortally wounded to the point of being forced into prolonged hiding to heal seven years ago, the remaining Skullcrawlers demanded revenge for their alpha.

The lead Skullcrawler called out to its pack members to attack, which they responded to. Two of the crawlers rushed straight for Kong while the other two split off towards his sides, hoping to catch the great ape off guard.

Despite Kong being many things, blind and stupid wasn't one of them.

* * *

_**Peter Jackson's King Kong Game OST - Fury...**_

* * *

As one of the two Skullcrawlers in front jumped up off the ground to attack, Kong grabbed it and tossed it into the other that was going for his left flank before spinning around and smashed his fist into the face of the one coming from the right with a backhand blow. Grabbing the crawler he just struck, he turned around and grabbed the jaws of the fourth with he free hand, then slammed it into the ground. With the crawler in his hand, he proceeded to swing it down onto the head of the other, breaking the first ones neck. Kong then brought his foot up just before the second could get back up and brutally stomped on its head, crushing it like a grape.

With two already down, Kong turned towards the other two, who had managed to recover from their sling across the grasslands and were now both lunging towards him. The great ape sidestepped out of the way and grabbed one of the Skullcrawlers by its tail, stopping it in its tracks. The second crawler came to a halt and turned just as Kong swung its companion by its tail and knocked it into it like a makeshift baseball bat.

As soon as the Skullcrawler collapsed to the ground, Kong proceeded to throw the crawler in his hands into the side of a nearby cliff, its bones snapping like twigs upon impact. The deep dwellers lifeless bony fell to the ground as Kong turned to the last one before grabbing it by its throat and the base of its tail, then raised it over his head. The Skullcrawler cried out loudly and thrashed about madly in his grip, desperately trying to get away, but the King of Skull Island wasn't about to give it the chance. With a burst of strength, Kong roared as he gave a powerful yank and tore the helpless Skullcrawler in half, silencing it immediately.

Kong tossed both halves of the deceased reptile with a grunt, but failed to notice the last Skullcrawler, the pack leader, coming in from behind as it jumped up onto its back and proceeded to bite down on his right shoulder. Kong roared in pain as the crawler's serrated teeth dug into the great apes flesh before he reached up with his left hand and forced the Skullcrawlers jaws off of him, then tossed it away from him. The reptilian beast crashed to the ground a few feet away, but managed to get back to its feet as it stared at the giant ape with anger and blood lust.

Being at around 20 meters tall, the Skullcrawler was quite large, almost as big as Ramarak back when he and Kong last fought. However, Kong had gone through quite a growth spurt these last three years, so its size was the least of his concern by this point. Putting himself between the crawler and the injured Sker Buffalo, the King of Skull Island roared loudly at the ravenous creature, who returned it with his own.

The Skullcrawler then lunged ahead at Kong while great ape did the same. The deep dweller leaped at his face with his tooth-filled maw wide open to take a bite at his face, but Kong brought his hands up and grabbed it by its upper and lower jaws, stopping it from getting close to his face. Kong then slammed the Skullcrawler onto the ground as he began to force its jaws open with his hands.

After a few moments of struggling, the primate gave a roar of thunder, prying open its jaws beyond the breaking point and crushing the top jaw until its body went limp.

Kong sneered in visible disgust as he dropped the dead corpse aside and glanced down at the injured Sker Buffalo. He noticed the herd returning upon sensing the danger was gone, with one assisting the injured male in standing back up. It was still capable of standing, the injury made by the Skullcrawlers being a minor flesh wound, though it would most likely take quite some time to fully heal.

The King of Skull Island watched them for a brief moment before turning and walking away to continue his patrol.

* * *

As the day went on, Kong continued on his usual patrol route, keeping the more docile creatures under close watch and also engaging in the occasional scuffles with the islands predators. Be it saving the native human settlers from a ravenous pack of Death Jackals, protecting a group of herbivores from an ambushing Sirenjaw, or even being attacked by his arch enemies, the Skullcrawlers.

No one ever said being a king was an easy task. But for Kong, this was just a typical day on Skull Island.

After dealing with another group of Skullcrawlers that had attempted to ambush him while on patrol, Kong decided to take a short pit stop by a lake to drink and nurse his wounds from today's battles. As he approached, he saw another small herd of Sker Buffalo as well as some deer drinking and resting at the water's edge. Crouching down at the edge of the lake a short distance away from the group of herbivorous mammals, Kong scooped up a handful of water and brought his lips, taking in the refreshing liquid.

After a few more sips, the great ape looked over at his left shoulder, the one where the Skullcrawler had bitten into. Taking a closer look, he noticed it wasn't too deep of a wound, but when he reached over to touch it with his right hand, he growled when felt a slight stinging sensation upon contact. Kong took another big scoop of water from the lake and proceeded to rub it onto the bite mark in an attempt to clean it and ensure it wouldn't become infected.

Once the ape finished soaking his wound, he turned back towards the lake and found himself staring at the water's surface, gazing into his own reflection.

Ever since the MONARCH science expedition three years ago, Kong continued on with his normal daily routine of protecting and keeping balance on Skull Island in Skullcrawlers were still quite active, though thanks to his recent size growth, they have become less of a threat to him. However, he knew better than to let his guard down since Ramarak would most likely return upon recovering and regaining his strength to challenge Kong once again.

He was also more than aware that there other threats out there aside from just the Skullcrawlers. He had heard their calls before. Not unlike enemies that killed his parents, the deep dwellers. Others somehow more like him.

When he was young, he had not heard them once. But in recent seasons the calls became more frequent. Once he had heard one of the others, near, very near the island. But it wanted nothing of him, so he did not care.

For a long time, each season was much like the rest. The rains came and went. The animals of the island were born and died. And he went on as always.

But something had changed ever since he had started hearing the calls. It made him restless. It made him a little angry. Change was not good. Let them stay away from him, these others. He did not care for their places, their islands. Best they did not come for his.

He would be ready for that day should it arrive. He wouldn't allow anything to disturb him or his home, or they would have to go through him directly. As the last of the islands protectors after his parents and his ancestors before them, it was his sworn duty to ensure that nothing would bring destruction or harm to it.

**KABOOM!**

Kong's head jerked up as the sound of an explosion echoed across the whole island, causing the Sker Buffalo and deer to flinch with surprise before quickly moving away to avoid whatever had caused the noise. Kong on the other hand rose to his feet and looked around for the source of the loud noise with a scrutinizing gaze. Then, he noticed what looked like a trail of smoke far off in the distance, most likely near the coast.

His eyes narrowed into a fierce glare, a feeling in his gut telling him that something was seriously wrong.

With a loud grunt, Kong broke into a sprint as he headed towards the smoke to investigate the mysterious phenomenon.

* * *

**Earlier**

Normally, not a lot of creatures preferred to go near the beach for reasons that no one knew, but this time was an exception.

After luring a Sker Buffalo away its herd and chasing it onto the beach, a small pack of Death Jackals had managed to kill the horned mammal and were now taking the time to enjoy their hard-earned feast, their teeth ripping and tearing into its flesh. However, as they continued to scarf down, one Death Jackal looked up and noticed what looked like a bulge appear from the sea, causing the hyena-like creature to give a sharp bark to alert its fellow pack members. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked over just as three rows of large white dorsal plates broke the surface of the water and began rapidly approaching the shore.

The Death Jackals barked and cried in surprise and fear as they quickly fled from the area back into the cover of the forest as a towering figure rose out of the sea and stepped onto land.

Godzilla snorted as seawater cascaded from his body, his brown eyes wandering around and taking in his new surroundings. He saw nothing but trees and mountains that spread out for what seemed like miles, without a single human dwelling in sight. The air smelled completely fresh and greatly lacked the usual foul odor of the airborne gasses pumped into the air by humans.

In short, this place seemed almost completely untouched by modern man. The perfect place to call home.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of hissing, prompting him to look down and see a grey-skinned reptilian creature with only two legs and a face that looked like bone roaring up at him, as if demanding a challenge. The creature looked to be around almost 30 meters in height, though compared to Godzilla's height of 100 meters, it was like a kitten trying to challenge an elephant. The strange creature continued to roar at Godzilla, causing the Kaiju King to start to grow increasingly annoyed by the obnoxious sound.

Finally having enough of it, Godzilla's spines began to glow a bright shade of neon blue, the telltale humming sound that came with it serving as a warning for what was about to happen. The creature didn't seem to register the threat and gave off one last roar before it was suddenly swallowed up in a bright blue light which was followed up by a large explosion that shook the earth around Godzilla. The glow of his spines diminished and he let out a snort of satisfaction knowing that the annoying creature had been easily dealt with.

Looking back up towards the forest ahead, Godzilla began to make his way further into the island, each thunderous footfall scaring off any other creature within the area.

* * *

Kong came crashing feet first to the ground as he finally arrived at the area he assumed to be where the loud noise came from, kicking up a large amount of sand into the air as a result. The great ape snorted as he eyed the scene before him. At first, all he saw was an empty white-sand beach with clear blue sea stretching out beyond the horizon. However, he soon caught whiff of a strange smell coming from nearby that he knew didn't match with the usual salty aroma that he normally smelled when coming here.

The King of Skull Island looked around before he spotted a strange discoloration in a part of the beach several feet away that he found suspicious and moved in to investigate. As he got closer, he realized that what he was looking at a large crater several yards wide that had been made into the ground. Whatever had created the crater had apparently completely charred the normally pure white sand into a pitch black color, with steam still rising from the epicenter to indicate that the damage was still fresh.

Kong knelt down for a closer inspection, but as he did, an incredibly foul odor stung his nostrils, making the ape recoil in slight surprise and disgust as he recognized the smell as burnt flesh. After quickly recovering, he looked down to see that at the epicenter of the crater lay the charred, almost unrecognizable remains of a large Skullcrawler. Upon observing the corpse, Kong noticed that Crawler was quite large, being around as large as the one he had recently encountered earlier that day, and he was knowledgeable enough of the islands creatures to know that there were very few that could do something like this to a fully grown Skullcrawler. Not even a swarm of the lightning-breathing Psychovultures were capable of this level of damage.

But that could only mean one thing: This was the work of an all new creature. Most likely, one of the others.

Kong furrowed his brow and looked out over the island, knowing that whatever had done this was now in his turf.

_**"SKRREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNKK!"**_

Kong's eyes widened and quickly rose to his feet upon hearing the foreign sound suddenly echo across the island. He knew that that wasn't the sound of any of the native creatures, which could only mean that that noise belonged to the intruder. A loud booming sound prompted Kong to look towards the direction of the mountains, where he spotted a large flock of Leafwings moving away from the area, most likely from having been startled by something.

He then began to feel movement in the sand beneath him, and his anger grew brighter.

The deep dwellers heard the chaos as well. The crawlers with faces like bone that haunted his sleep. They were all waking.

The King of Skull Islands gave a fiery glare before his large hands balled into fists. He let out a furious call before he began to make his way back towards the islands interior as fast as he could. Kong didn't know what this intruder was doing here or what it wanted with his home, but wasn't about to let them stay for much longer.

The quiet was over.

* * *

Another adult Skullcrawler let out a cry of fury before being promptly flattened by the heavy foot of Godzilla. The King of the Monsters let out a snarl of anger and annoyance as he looked around at the dozen Skullcrawlers that lay dead around him. It seemed to him that these creatures were just too stubborn to admit that they stood no chance against him.

Godzilla turned towards the remaining five Skullcrawlers nearby and growled, though being naturally fearless, they still stood their ground defiantly. They all then charged towards Godzilla with cries of hunger and fury. The Kaiju King snorted at their foolish display of courage before he began to charge his dorsal plates up with nuclear energy. As the Skullcrawlers got close, Godzilla unleashed his Atomic Breath and struck them all at once, killing them instantly as they were consumed by the hot beam of raw nuclear power.

Having finally dealt with the last of those annoyances, their corpses completely charred and baking in nuclear fire, Godzilla continued on his way to explore the island that would now serve as his new home. He was surprised by how completely remote it was, with little to almost no sign of human development aside from the occasional ship wreckage, but aside from that, it felt like the perfect place for him to finally settle down.

With every thunderous step Godzilla took, multiple trees were snapped or uprooted from the earth and the ground quaked like a bomb was going off. Below him, many animals quickly tried to scurry away to avoid being crushed under the Kaiju King's large feet. Leafwings and Psychovultures took to the skies in large flocks to get as far away as possible while herds of deer and Sker Buffalo ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Nearby, a sleeping Spore Mantis was awoken by the tremors caused by Godzilla's footfalls and quickly scuttled away from the area alongside a fleeing pack of Death Jackals and a Holy Tiger.

However, as Godzilla continued on his current heading, a loud boom came from behind him, prompting him to come to a dead stop. The King of the Monsters slowly turned to look over his shoulder and instantly found himself staring at a new sight.

A few hundred yards away from him, knelt down in a crouched position, was a large, bipedal primate-like creature covered in brown fur. The creature looked up and glared at Godzilla as he slowly stood up to his full 70 meters height, being almost as tall as Godzilla himself.

He fully turned himself around to stare face-to-face with King Kong, the King of the Monsters and the King of Skull Island glaring at each other with deep hatred in their eyes. The two kings remained still as they glared at each other for what seemed like hours before Kong started beating his fists against his muscular chest and gave off a loud roar. Godzilla responded by releasing his own roar towards his new opponent and sending any remaining animals still in the area fleeing for their lives.

The stage was set for an all-out war.

* * *

_**Kong: Skull Island OST - The Battle of Skull Island...**_

* * *

Kong let out another cry as he charged forward at the Kaiju King before leaping into the air with his arms raised before swinging them down in a hammer motion. Godzilla snarled in pain as Kong's fists came crashing down onto his skull and stumbled back before the King of Skull Island brought his right fist back and punched Godzilla across the face. The force made Godzilla's head snap to the side until Kong brought back his other fist and punched the Monster King again. Godzilla quickly recovered before lunging forward and snapping his jaws at the great ape, but Kong side-stepped the attack and brought his right arm around the irradiated reptiles neck, putting him in a headlock.

With a mighty bellow, Kong proceeded to use his free hand and proceeded to smash it onto Godzilla's head until the King of the Monsters roared and flung the ape off of him, sending him crashing a short distance behind him. As Kong slowly rose back to his feet with a grunt, he noticed Godzilla's tail waving right in front of his face and proceeded to reach out and grab it in his hands, causing the Nuclear Leviathan to let out a cry of surprise as he was pulled back and flung backwards. Godzilla roared as he went flying through the air before crashing back down to the ground, kicking up dirt and uprooting dozens of trees in the process. The King of the Monsters skidded across the landscape until he eventually slammed into the side of a cliff, the impact causing the cliff side to come crashing down on top of him in a landslide.

Kong clenched his fists and gave several deep breaths as he glared at the spot where his new foe had fallen. The ruler of Skull Island knew better than to let his guard down, not until he knew this intruder was defeated for certain. As he started to make his way towards the area where Godzilla had landed, Kong stopped and proceeded to rip a large tree out of the ground, using his other hand to strip off the branches in one swift motion and fashioning a makeshift spear.

Underneath the mound of earth, Godzilla snarled as he opened his eyes and looked out of a small opening in the hardened rock to see Kong slowly approaching his location with his new weapon in hand. With a sharp growl, the King of the Monsters shoved away a large boulder that had him pinned down and managed to pull himself free from the pile of hardened dirt, letting out a roar of aggravation as freed his legs as well.

The two behemoths stared each other down in another heated staring contest, with Kong's breathing becoming hard and aggressive before he charged towards Godzilla and swung his tree like a club, but Godzilla quickly ducked his head just in time and, with his own momentum, swung his tail and struck Kong. The giant ape flew back and skidded across the ground, grunting in slight pain as his grip on his weapon didn't falter. He looked up just as Godzilla rushed towards him and brought his foot up stomp on him, prompting him to quickly roll to the side to avoid getting stomped on.

Quickly rising to his feet, Kong shot back to his feet and raised his tree like a club. With a mighty roar, the King of Skull Island swung the blunt end of his weapon down onto Godzilla's head, causing it to snap in half upon contact. The attack momentarily stunned Godzilla, but the Nuclear Leviathan quickly recovered and raised his head and snapped his jaws down onto Kong's shoulder, his teeth sinking deep into the fur-covered flesh. Kong roared in pain as he punched Godzilla in the neck, struggling to break free as he was forced down onto his rear.

With the pain only increasing by the second, Kong realized that he still had the other end of his weapon on hand and made a split second decision. He raised the pointed tip of his weapon and jabbed it deep into the left side of Godzilla's neck, using to pry the Kaiju Kings jaws off of him. Godzilla retaliated by swiping his arm and slashing Kong across the right side of his face, creating three deep claw marks across his cheek as he stumbled backwards. The King of the Monsters once again used his own momentum to his advantage and swung his tail at Kong, striking him with a resounding 'boom' and sending him tumbling across the ground.

Kong landed on his arms and knees, panting as he struggled to regain his breathing and fight through the pain. Meanwhile, Godzilla snarled and let out a sharp cry of pain as he reached up and managed to remove the makeshift spear-tip, a small stream of blood leaking out of the wound and down the side of his neck. With his healing factor working to repair the damage, Godzilla stomped towards the downed ape with a thunderous glare, looking to make him pay for causing him such damage. The God of Skull Island managed to rise up to one knee and took a deep breath before rising up to his full height, returning Godzilla's glare with his own as he ignored the pain he felt in his cheek and shoulder.

With a loud roar, Kong started to run full sprint towards Godzilla, who responded puffing out his chest as his dorsal spines began to shine with a glowing blue light. Just as Kong started to realize the imminent danger approaching him, the King of the Monsters unleashed his Atomic Breath and fired it towards Kong, who quickly jumped to the right and just barely managed to avoid a head-on collision. The beam had grazed Kong in the left shoulder, slightly burning his fur, but not enough to cause him any serious injury.

The ape Kaiju looked up just in time to see Godzilla fire his beam towards him again and he quickly ducked behind a cliff side, avoiding another close call. Realizing that his opponent was equipped with a powerful ranged attack, Kong went to work turning the mental gears in his head to think of a way to get around Godzilla's beam attack. The King of Skull Island then looked down and saw a large boulder lying on the ground and came up with an idea.

Grabbing the boulder in his hand, Kong charged out from behind his hiding place and charged towards Godzilla, who responded by firing his Atomic Breath once again. Kong jumped of the way and landed on the side of the cliff before using it as a springboard and launched himself at the Kaiju King while raising the boulder over his head to attack.

However, Kong failed to realize how maneuverable Godzilla's beam was as he moved his head to the side and shifted the trajectory of his attack, causing it to hit the ape in the side and send him crashing to the ground off course. Kong could feel his fur and skin burn from the intense heat of the attack, but he refused to give in as he struggled to get back up. He looked up to see Godzilla charging up his Atomic Breath again and came up with a new plan.

Just as Godzilla opened his jaws and fired his beam attack, Kong swung his arms onto the ground and sent a large wall of dirt flying up out of the ground. The dirt was thick enough to block the Monster King's attack as Kong used it as cover and smashed his boulder into the side of Godzilla's face, cancelling out his beam in the process. Godzilla released a sharp cry of pain as his left eye started bleeding, forcing him to seal it shut as the blood leaked down the side of his face and out of the corner of his mouth. Kong then grabbed the Nuclear Leviathan by his snout and started unleashing a series of hard punches onto his face with his free hand.

* * *

_**Godzilla: Final Wars OST - King of the Monsters**_

* * *

Finally having enough, Godzilla violently shook his head and freed himself from Kong's grip before spinning around and slamming his tail into the King of Skull Island, sending him flying back and slamming back-first into the side of cliff. Watching as Kong's body slump to the ground from the immense pain from the impact and struggle to rise back up, Godzilla stomped towards the ape with pure hatred on his face. Never had he faced an opponent who had given him this amount of trouble in battle. He had faced mutated dinosaurs, giant moths, super-sized insects and even a Smog Monster, but never in his life did he imagine a giant ape would be able to match him in combat. It infuriated him to no end and now all he wished was to see this enemy defeated.

Kong was having similar thoughts as he managed to lift himself up to his knees. He had spent his entire life fighting for his life against all manner of creatures and none of them, not even Ramarak, had managed to cause him this level of harm. This intruding beast was definitely not one to be underestimated, and if that were the case, then he would have to come up with a plan to bring this battle to an end.

The sounds of loud footfalls signaled Kong that his adversary was closing in, and he brought his gaze up to see Godzilla slowly trudging towards him before stopping about 20 feet away. The King of the Monsters picked himself up that he was standing at his full height, attempting to display dominance over his enemy. Kong however, remained unfazed as he cast a fiery, unyielding glare at Godzilla.

Godzilla roared in response and proceeded to charge towards his weakened opponent with his claws outstretched, but Kong quickly rolled to the left and dodged just in time. This time, the Kaiju King's momentum betrayed him as he crashed head-first into the cliff side that Kong had earlier, leaving him slightly stunned and his brain rattled. This gave Kong the time he needed to finish regaining his strength as he lifted himself back to feet and charged at Godzilla, who had also just recovered and did the same. The two kings were now in a head-on collision with one another as Kong reeled his right fist back while Godzilla raised his left clawed-hand, looking as if they if they were about to strike at the same time.

However, just as they were within arms reach of each other, Kong swung his arm threw a fist full of dirt right into Godzilla's eyes, making him shriek in surprise as he found himself distracted. This gave Kong an opening as he launched his left fist and struck Godzilla across the face before quickly stepping back to avoid a claw swipe. The Nuclear Leviathan snapped his jaws at Kong, but the King of Skull Island ducked just in time as he threw an uppercut to Godzilla's chin, then sent another left hook at his face.

Godzilla snarled as he looked up at Kong, but found that half of his vision was black due to his left eye still healing from before. The ape Kaiju seemed to also notice this, as he shifted to the side where Godzilla couldn't see and slammed his fist into his cheek. The King of the Monsters was now reaching his boiling point as he let out a furious roar and started swinging his arms around madly, managing to slash Kong across the chest with his razor-sharp claws. Godzilla didn't let up however, and continued to swipe at the Great Ape, who tried to keep his distance and avoid getting slashed again. But Godzilla still managed to gain the upper-hand and swung his tail once again, slamming into Kong and knocking him to the ground.

Kong once again forced himself to his feet as Godzilla turned to face him, his breathing hard and ragged from slight exhaustion and frustration. The King of Skull Island could feel himself reaching his limits as well. He had to admit, this opponent was much hardier and more stubborn then he had anticipated, and it wouldn't be long until his exhaustion put him out of the fight.

Now coming up with a new strategy, Kong turned and started to run the opposite direction towards another cliff. Godzilla was momentarily shocked to see his opponent apparently run away, but his shock turned to angry as he charged after the ape with a ear-splitting roar, furious to see his enemy seemingly flee like a coward when the battle was far from over. Kong jumped up and managed to climb his way atop the cliff just in time to avoid another swipe from Godzilla, his claws leaving deep gouges embedded in the hard rock.

Godzilla released another roar, demanding that his foe come back and finish the fight like a true warrior. In response, he received another roar answering his call along with a massive boulder being hurled towards him from the top of the cliff. The King of the Monsters swung his tail and batted the boulder away, but he was left wide open as Kong leaped off of the cliff with a smaller boulder in hand, slamming it down hard onto Godzilla's skull. Kong turned and attempted to bring the large piece of rock down on Godzilla again, but the Nuclear Leviathan managed to move his head just in time and snapped his jaws down onto Kong's arm, forcing him release his boulder and let out a sharp cry. The God of Skull Island smashed his fist down onto Godzilla's head and managed to free his arm, but he was given no time to catch his breath as the Kaiju King snapped his jaws towards him. Kong retaliated by grabbing Godzilla by the snout and using his legs to flip him him over, launching the reptilian Kaiju behind him.

The two turned themselves upright as Godzilla made another attempt to launch himself at Kong, only for the the Great Ape to counter by punching him in the face. With a snarl, Godzilla swiped his right clawed hand at Kong, but he caught him by the wrist before bringing his fist down hard where his arm met the shoulder, resulting in a sickening crunch to fill the air. The Monster King bellowed in agony and fury as he retaliated by launching his head towards Kong and sinking his teeth into his shoulder again, making Kong roar in pain as well as Godzilla flung him into the side of the cliff.

The ape Kaiju attempted to get back up, but Godzilla wasn't going to give him a chance to recover this time and swung his tail at him, causing him to slam into the cliff side once again with a thunderous boom as he slumped back to the ground again, rolling onto his back in the process. As the spot on the cliff where Kong's body had struck came crumbling from the impact of the apes body, the sky suddenly started to go dark as thick gray thunder clouds blotted out the sun, as if the island itself realized that its protector was on his last ropes.

Seeing his opponent finally on the verge of defeat, Godzilla stomped towards Kong and brought his foot down onto his chest, pinning the ape down to the ground as he raised his head released a mighty roar of victory just as thunder boomed and lightening streaked across the sky. Kong let out a weak groan as he slowly opened his eyes to see the King of the Monsters turn his attention towards him, a low humming sound filling the air as he puffed up his chest and his dorsal spins started to glow once again. Kong tried to move to make any sort of attempt to break free, but his body refused to respond, his muscles having lost their remaining strength over the course of the fight.

He knew he couldn't let the fight end like this, not with what he knew would be at stake if he were to die here. If the beast killed him, then the Skullcrawlers would surely run amok, balance would be completely lost and the herbivores would be all but devoured. Not only that, but if he did die, then Ramarak would notice and would rise to the surface once again, commanding his to kill off every last living creature remaining on the island and reduce it to a wasteland.

And the humans, the Iwi, the ones who worshiped and prayed for him. They too would be killed off as well without his protection. He knew he couldn't let that happen. He needed the strength to keep fighting and protect his home, the home where his parents gave their lives so that he could live on and preserve balance. We _had _to keep it safe, no matter what!

Then, as if answering to Kong's resolve, the thunder storm above started to rage harder as massive bolts of lightning lit up the sky, making Godzilla pause as he turned his head to look up at the strange weather phenomenon that was occurring. The King of the Monsters then roared in surprise when a lightning bolt came streaking down towards where the two behemoths were, forcing him to quickly take a step back as the large bolt of electricity struck Kong instead.

At first, the King of Skull Island was expecting to feel immense pain from being struck by the lightning bolt, but instead he began to feel...rejuvenated. He felt a surge of power flow through his once aching muscles and his exhaustion suddenly lift like fog. Electricity surged around his arms and body as his reddish-brown eyes began to turn bright blue.

* * *

_**Kong Skull Island OST: Kong the Destroyer...**_

* * *

The scene stunned Godzilla, not expecting to see his foe survive a direct hit from a lightning bolt of that size. However, in his state of surprise, he was wide open to an attack as Kong kicked the Kaiju King in the knee cap, making him stumble back slightly before he was then struck with an electrically charged punch to the face.

Godzilla reeled back with a cry as that last attack caused him more pain than usual. Electricity was one of the few things he knew of that could cause him harm, and it seemed now that Kong was somehow channeling electricity into his strikes, his blows had become much more powerful.

Seeing his foe stumble back in pain, Kong decided not to give him a chance to recover and proceeded to launch a barrage of punches onto Godzilla's face and body, each blow sending several thousand volts of electricity through his body, shocking his nerves to the core. Unable to handle the seemingly endless assault of punches for much longer, Godzilla finally retaliated by swiping his claw at the ape, but Kong saw it coming and swung his arm to deflect the blow, shocking the Kaiju King's arm in the process.

Kong followed up with a powerful right hook that sent Godzilla reeling to side and slammed his head into the side of cliff, rattling his brain even harder. With Godzilla now dazed as he struggled to regain his focus, the King of Skull Island seized the opportunity and moved behind Godzilla before grabbing him by the tail. The King of the Monsters let out a roared as Kong channeled electricity through his hands and into his tail, then with a powerful tug, Godzilla was lifted off of his feet and swung through the air with a sudden burst of strength from the Great Ape.

Godzilla cried out in surprise and pain as he hit the ground with a loud thud, having not expected Kong to have the strength to actually pick him up and throw him. Godzilla managed to regain his senses and looked up just as Kong marched up to him and began to continue unleashing more electrically charged punches on his face, but the Nuclear Leviathan managed to fight off the attacks this time and got back to his feet, snarling in fury as the two proceeded to engage in close-quarters combat.

The two towering beasts grappled as Kong's electrically charge hands continued to shock Godzilla while the latter used his sharp claws to slash at him. Eventually, Godzilla managed to throw the Great Ape off of him and down to the ground, but Kong quickly recovered and ripped another tree out of the ground as he came back up to his feet, then began to shove it down his throat. Godzilla started to flail his arms and made a series of gagging noises as he started chocking on the tree, then shoved Kong away before firing his Atomic Breath, completely destroying the tree as it exploded in a burst of flames. The remains of the burning tree hit the King of Skull Island in the chest, slightly burning his skin and fur, but he quickly shrugged it off.

Godzilla lunged at Kong once again, only for the ape to use the Monster King's own momentum against him and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him crashing onto his side with enough force to make the ground shake violently. Godzilla got up again and the two started to go at it up close again, crushing trees and boulders underfoot and creating tremors so powerful that they could be felt across the whole island.

Kong knew that they were heading towards a hill that connected to a high cliff leading back to the ocean, and decided to put his expert knowledge of the terrain to good use. Once he noticed a spot behind Godzilla where the ground started to slope, Kong gave a powerful shove and sent the Nuclear Leviathan tumbling down the hillside with a roar of surprise and dull pain. Kong then lifted a large boulder up off of the ground and hurled it at Godzilla as he was trying to get up, smashing to pieces upon making contact with him.

The King of the Monsters was aching all over and his nerves were still pretty shocked from the fight, but he refused to go down without putting up a fight. After getting back up to his feet, Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath once again and struck the ground close to Kong's feet, creating an explosion that sent a large amount of smoke in his face. The Great Ape however, wasn't going to let that deter him and charged forward, dodging another blast of neon blue light as he made one last push.

Charging as much electricity into his arm as possible, Kong swung his arm with every last ounce of strength he could muster and struck Godzilla in the chin so hard that it created a shock wave upon contact. Godzilla felt several bones in his lower jaw shatter and with the electricity infused with the attack, a small explosion soon followed and the King of the Monsters found himself falling backwards off the edge of the cliff and into the sea with a loud splash. Kong himself reeled back after releasing that devastating attack, his right arm feeling completely numb and the fur slightly scorched black from the explosion that followed.

Kong trudged slowly towards the edge of the cliff while holding his injured arm, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of his foe. After what felt like minutes, a torrent of water shot up like a geyser as Godzilla resurfaced with a loud roar, turning his gaze up towards Kong as the ape stared back.

Godzilla's eye was still tightly shut and his broken arm still hanging limp, but his healing factor was already working overtime to repair the damage. His body was riddled with visible bruises and burns from Kong's electrically charged punches and even parts of his dorsal spines had been broken off in the scuffle, and he even had a few teeth missing as a result of that last uppercut blow.

In comparison, parts of Kong's skin and brown fur was burned or scorched, especially his right arm. The fur was charred black and the bones in his fingers were broken, but they would eventually heal over time. He had still had two fresh bite marks on his left shoulder, three long claw marks across his chest and three more down the right side of his cheek, the latter two injuries still leaking blood. The bright blue glow in his eyes eventually faded away and returned back to their signature reddish-brown as Kong felt the electrical power he had gained leave him.

The two towering behemoths glared at each other unflinchingly. While the battle had left them both badly beaten and exhausted, Godzilla and Kong found themselves gaining a sense of begrudging respect for the other. Neither of them had experienced a battle at that kind of level, with both combatants having pushed themselves to their utmost limits and beyond just to come out victorious.

Seeing that this island was home to such a powerful creature made Godzilla start to think twice about choosing to come here and, with a subtle nod, the King of the Monsters turned and submerged himself back down into the sea as he began to swim away. Kong was a bit surprised to see his opponent give up and like that and retreat, though he respected the fact that Godzilla was smart and knew when it was time to swallow his pride.

While neither of them technically won that battle, it didn't matter Kong since at least he had successfully defended his home. Bringing himself up to his full height, the King of Skull Island beat his fists against his chest and let out the loudest roar he had ever given, once again asserting his dominance.

* * *

_**Godzilla 1985 OST - Ending...**_

* * *

**Several hours later:**

As darkness fell over Skull Island, with only source of light being the stars, the full moon, and the aurora that occasionally blanketed the night sky. In a large cavern located atop the highest peak in the island, Kong leaned back against the walls of the cave, his eyes watching the calming green light dance across the sky.

After the battle with Godzilla, Kong cleaned his injures in the lake as best as he could before deciding to call it quits for the night, returning to his den to give his body time to rest and heal from the injuries he had sustained. While his natural healing was much slower than the Nuclear Leviathan's, at least it was better than nothing.

Thinking back to the fight he had earlier, Kong felt extremely lucky that he was able to come out of it alive. Godzilla's superior healing and arsenal would have done him in had that lightning bolt not struck him and granted him that new power of his to turn the tide in his favor. While he doubted that he would ever be able to reclaim that power again, something told him that he wouldn't be seeing that intruder again any time soon, so he wouldn't be needing it. But if he did ever show up again, he would be much stronger by then and wouldn't give him the chance take a single step back onto his home.

Kong eventually closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, the sight of the savage form of the King of the Monsters filling his vision.

**...**

Meanwhile, deep beneath the calm, cold depths of the Pacific, a Leviathan stirred.

Having been forced to retreat from a battle for the first time in his life, he wasn't feeling hungry, only smelling, seeing - listening. The depths were not silent. They never were.

The deepest sound was time; the steady, slow grind of the earth, the slipping of stone under stone. He heard all this not with his ears, but through his bones. It was at its loudest in the hot places where he slept and rested, but it was everywhere, the background against which all other sounds exist. Sometimes it grew sharper when the earth cracked, and the heat came out, bearing sustenance.

Quicker were the songs of the tides, which were nowhere the same. By this point, he knew each contour of the continents by the sound of their tides, moving in and out like breath. Even in deep ocean, no two trenches seamounts ever sounded the same as the surfaces swelled and sank above them. Smaller and swifter still, the clicks, the low and high calls of the great swimmers, the high-pitched pipping of the smaller ones, the grunts whistles, chirps of life.

The sea was never silent, and today was no different.

However, for Godzilla, it no longer mattered how silent it was. Having suffered not only a wounded body, but also a wounded pride, he had found a safe spot along the ocean floor near an underwater pocket of radiation, allowing his cells to recharge like a battery and giving his healing factor a slight boost to repair the remaining damage.

Why did Godzilla decide it was best to leave Skull Island instead of continuing the fight with Kong? Was it because he feared that overwhelming physical strength that the Great Ape possessed? No. Godzilla feared nothing and nobody. The only time he had ever felt fear was back when he had been sent to that hellish landscape after being killed by that man-made weapon. Did he feel that the island was no longer worth thinking about after having encountered and fought against that creature? Was it because he felt a sense of begrudging respect for Kong and vice versa?

Godzilla doubted he would ever find the answers to these questions, an neither would Kong.

But one thing the King of the Monsters did know one thing. He would always remember the ape Kaiju that he had done battle with, but the one thing about him he would remember the most was his eyes. Those eyes that were like an endless inferno, burning with a certain fiery passion that could only belong to a warrior that had seen battle for his entire life. Those were the eyes of a very worthy adversary.

Those eyes had been burned into Godzilla's mind as much as his face was.

Even if he slept on the ocean floor with his eyes closed, that image would still linger as plain as day.

* * *

**And cut! Well, this was my first one-shot, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be writing a few more of these whenever I have the time, so keep an eye out for more. Again, if any of you have an idea for a one-shot that you would like to see, leave a comment or send me a PM and I'll check it out. Well, now that that's been settled, I'll see you all next time.**

**This is Godzilla Boy signing off.**


End file.
